User blog:Spencerdude95/Uncommon
Alright, I'll be honest, recently, I found a blog post by Artemis Thorson of a television series called Deviants. Now, I don't know if I'll be critisized for making a television show about superheroes instead of comic books like a video game debuted franchise, but you know what, I wanna do it. I'm thinking there will be a comic book mini series and series of prequels, sequels, and...interquels? Seriously, is that the correct word? Overview This show is a mix of the Inhumans, X-Men and inFAMOUS. About 10 years ago, there was an explosion in Hollywood, Texas, that killed several hundred people. But what was strange, is that across the world, people became Uncommon. The Uncommon would gain a superpower or a mutation of their physical body. Several factions are formed: The Uncommon Detection Agency (UDA), which was formed to find and imprison Uncommon's in a Nevada base; The Royals, men and women that have money who fled to the rocky mountains, where they built an underground kingdom with a feudal system; Project Shelley, a think tank lead by a mad scientist that wishes to experiment on Uncommon and Humans to create the ultimate lifeform; The sons of Hyperion, a cult of extremists lead by Hyperion, a man who is apparently thousands of years old and caused the destruction of Hollywood, Texas; Brothers of Humanity, an organization of Anti-Uncommon that make weapons of mass destruction designed to kill Uncommon; The Aegis Corporation, a Pro-Uncommon/Humanity unity company that gives equal rights jobs to Uncommons; The Charles Kirby School for the Gifted, a Pro-Uncommon/Humanity school; The Nathaniel Lee High School, a normal high school that secretly has several students and teachers that are Uncommon, who blend in in a sense of neutrality; And the Uncommon Dominion, a Pro-Uncommon organization that is aggressively anti-human to show that they are superior. When the UDA had been threatened to have funds cut and be replaced by the more aggressive U.S. Army, the UDA framed the Uncommon Dominion by releasing a Uncommon drug called "B4N3" onto a random classroom of students at San Fransisco's Greenville High School, while the other classrooms were filled with tear gas. Television Episodes Comic Book Issues Miniseries Characters Greenville High School chandler riggs.png|Chandler Riggs as Xander Rowe, a high school student that originally got into trouble for making street art. He was given the power to mimic other powers. logan lerman.jpg|Logan Lerman as Andy Summers, a high school quarterback in school. His Uncommon powers is the ability to transform his skin into metal. The Charles Kirby School for the Gifted Phil Coulson (52817).png|Clark Gregg as Professor Curtis Sharrow, founder of the Charles Kirby School, which he named after an Uncommon that died before his eyes. His uncommon powers makes him the world's strongest psychic. Catrina Dupler.jpg|Maisie Williams as Kate Burns, a hot headed british student. Her Uncommon powers are: X-ray vision, Heat Vision, and Infrared Vision. Matt Murdock (5417).jpg|Charlie Cox as Reggie Dawson, a witty, yet serious man. He can shapeshift into a monstrous form. Nightcrawler (4296).jpg|Picture him as something like Nightcrawler, but with the wings of a demon. The Nathaniel Lee High School allison mack.jpg|Allison Mack as Maddie Sinclair, a new teacher at the school, who is starting to learn that her school is full of Uncommon. The Uncommon Dominion christina hendricks.jpg|Christina Hendricks as Lucille Sharrow, the sister of Curtis, who became an extremist that believes the Uncommon are the superior species. She is the founder of the Uncommon Dominion. Her uncommon powers are shapeshifting norman reedus.png|Norman Reedus as Nate Grimes, a uncommon with a short fuse. His uncommon powers are smoke manipulation and transformation. The Aegis Corporation chad coleman.jpg|Chad Coleman as Mitchell Jawara, a businessman that is pro-uncommon, who offers jobs to uncommon that are persecuted, and also leads the Factor, a pro-uncommon superhero team that promotes uncommon/human equality. aubrey plaza.jpg|Aubrey Plaza as Sabrina Willow, an Uncommon that leads the Factor. Her uncommon powers are electrokinesis and magnetokinesis The Royals The queen.jpg|Emilia Clarke as Queen Harmony, a woman whose powers are diamond hard skin, magma blood, and fire breath The Brothers of Humanity Project Shelley tom cavanagh.jpg|Tom Cavanagh as Dr. Logan Darwin, a scientist that isn't bound by morals and will do whatever it takes for man to become the fittest to survive. He is notorious for creating B4N3. The Sons of Hyperion david tennant.png|David Tennant as Hyperion, a millennium old Uncommon that has gone insane from boredom, splitting his personality between Kevin, a generous man, and Hyperion, a megalomaniac Darwinist. Darkseid (DG52).png|Hyperion's true form, which has the power of matter and energy manipulation. A drop of his blood can also mutate an entire population of a town Uncommon Detection Agency *The Director-An Uncommon that hunts other Uncommon to 'save' them from persecution. * Other Characters *The Wanderer-A mysterious Uncommon * Category:Blog posts